Tears of The Earth
by Dcm3387
Summary: Takes place after 'All About Beevil.' Dustin is hurt after Marah's betryal and reflects on his mistakes as she tries to ask for forgivness. Will he give it to her, or turn away? Short Story. DustinMarah


**A/N**: Short story! I felt like writing this. Takes place after All Bout Beevil. Dustin/Marah. Enjoy. I made it all drama type cause I wanted to brush up on my detail skills.

  
**Tears of the Earth**

By EarthGuardian

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly upon Blue Bay Harbor. It had been a few hours since the whole Beevil incidents and it was still fresh on Dustin's mind. He had taken the bike that had arrived back to him and brought it out into the grassy fields away from the busy city. Just wanting to be alone, just wanting to be lost in his work without thinking of the scars that a certain person had left him with. The sounds of the birds chirping echoed in his ears as he laid on the soft cool grass under the bike. He was working hard tuning up his most prized possession, twisting and turning at the bolts with the wrench he had in his hand. The sun's ray's continued to pour down upon him, feeling like a hot summer day.  
  
He could feel the grass brush up against his legs, giving that tingle and itchy feeling. Taking a break from the bike, he moved himself out from underneath and sat up, looking up at the clear blue sky. He could hardly believed what he had gone through, the way he poured all his trust into someone, only to be stabbed in the heart in return. He could still feel the wound of the whole incidents, as the conversation ran through his head. He pushed himself off the grass and turned towards his bike, brushing the dirt and grass off his yellow shirt. Sighing deeply, he climbed onto the bike and leaned on the handles, letting his mind get lost in thoughts once more. Closing his eyes, he pictured Marah's smile, that smile she created after clearing the brushes from her hair. He opened his eyes back up and ran his hands through his hair groaning at his stupidity.  
  
He couldn't help but think how dumb he had looked at everything. He continued to rest his head on the handles of the bike, turning to the side. He watched the wind danced with the leaves in the distant, feeling the cool air embrace his face. He blinked a couple of times and noticed a figure standing off near a rock. Lifting his head, he realized who it was. The wind continued to blow, the leafs twirled around the female figure in front of him. He looked away, realizing who it was. Bitting his lips, he turned his head back and saw her still standing there. Her brown hair fluttered in the continues wind, she was wearing the same outfit that he saw when meeting her near the river. Getting off his bike, he grabbed a rag that was nestled on the ground and cleaned the grease off his fingers, making his way towards her. She began to slowly walk, and as he got a better image of her face, he could see she was trying to force a smile on her face. The two of them halted a few inches from each other, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"Dustin.." She whispered  
  
The wind blew once more through her hair, letting it flail. Dustin remained silent as her forced smile began to fade away. She took a few steps forward, looking at him, with a concern look. With a hurt look, with a look that showed that she must have come to ask for forgiveness. The brunette in yellow looked away, unsure of what to say. He kept an angry look on his face, trying to hold back all the anger he wanted to transform into words. She crept a little closer, reaching out to hold his hand. He yanked it away, and took a few steps back, trying to hold back his tears. It was strange, how he was feeling so emotional about the whole thing. Being the normal upbeat, don't care about anything kind of guy, this one event made him feeling different. He wasn't sure why, perhaps because he actually had strong feelings towards her, and those feelings were torn to shred. She looked down at the ground, she too was holding back her tears, though she was having a hard time battling to keep them from flooding out. She looked back up at him.  
  
"Dustin." She repeated his name with such hurt in her voice, "I'm so sorry."  
  
He clenched his teeth, he seriously had no idea what to say. After what she did, after what she said, how could he just forgive her so easily. He just wanted to scream at her, turn his back and forget it all. But when he looked into those teary eyes, his other half just wanted to hold her. To hug her deeply and not let her go.  
  
"Why did you do it Marah?" He choked half way through his tears, "Are you happy now?"  
  
She paused for a few seconds, "Happy about what?" She finally spoke up.  
  
Dustin's face remained serious, as he swallowed some air, and exhaled, "You wanted to be evil." He responded, "Was it worth it?"  
  
She shook her head, looking deeper into his eyes, "Believe me Dustin, if I knew it would have turned out this way, if I knew how you felt, I would have never done this." She paused for a few more seconds, "You have to believe me Dustin, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"But you did." He looked a bit to the right, "I thought you changed, I poured every ounce of trust I had into you." Anger filled his tone, "And what you did, what you said today, shattered it into million pieces. Brought you lower." His voice began to shake with anger and hurt, "Brought you lower then your Uncle."  
  
She stood there, stood there still, unsure how to respond to those words. They pierced her heart like a sharpen knife, each one hitting as a strong blow.  
  
"I can only tell you so many times." A tear fell down her cheek, "I am truly sorry of what I've done. I'm sorry that sudden crush you felt when I betrayed you." She took a few steps forward, "Dustin, I am sorry that you lost all faith between us, I-I." She choked on the last of her words.  
  
Dustin grabbed his hair in frustration, "You can't keep saying this Marah!" He screamed, "You don't understand what you are saying."  
  
"How could you say that?" She responded quickly, "Why wont you.."  
  
"Forgive you!?" He clenched his fist in front of her, "How can I forgive you!? You do the math Marah! You think what you did, and you ask yourself why I'm so goddamn angry right now."  
  
"Dustin.."  
  
"Don't Dustin me!" He finally lost it, "You think after everything you did, after our past history, that you can just come back and ask to forget it all." He continued to tear her apart, "Who are you kidding Marah!?"  
  
"For what it's worth." She tried to remained calm, "I still love you.."  
  
Dustin began to calm down a bit, he breathed deeply and held back any anger he had left. Marah let her tears flow, she couldn't hold them back any longer. It was hopeless to get past Dustin's huge invisible wall. She looked down at the ground, closing her eyes, her tears kept on coming. Dustin took a few steps forward and lifted her chin up. She opened her eyes, looking into his. He slowly wiped a tear away from her cheek before letting go, before turning her back on her. He began to walk away, not saying another word. Marah stood there, the sun seamed to focus on her, the wind blew once more, more leaves brushed across the field. Dustin made his way back to his bike, and bent down, till he was at eye level. He gathered his tools that were sprawled out on the grass, a single tear finally broke through and fell down his face. Picking up his tool box, he turned to see Marah had vanished. He grabbed his bike, holding on tightly to the tool box, and leading it down the hill and back towards Blue Bay Harbor to move on with his life. Making it half way down the hill, he let go of the bike, and fell to his knees. The bike rolled and fell hard, but Dustin didn't care. He clenched the ground, the tears he had held back all day finally came out. He finally understood why it was so hard to move on, why he was so emotional over it all. He truly loved her, and not that simple teenage love, but true love and the fact that it will never happen because of the situation hurt him deeply. He could never go back, he could never move on. That smile on her face, the sincerity in her eyes. It made it that much harder to move on and continue with his ranger duty. Only because he is not able to be with the one he cares for the most. Breathing in deeply, he gave out a loud groaned and looked back up at the sky, and closed his eyes, begging that he can just forget all this and move on...  
****

**The End**


End file.
